List:Hirai Miyo Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Hirai Miyo Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Hirai Miyo's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Basil mayo tuna! List of Q&A 2018= ;(12/9) What's a job you'd like to try in the future? :I want to try getting involved with song composition and choreography! ;(12/16) What's something you'd like to praise yourself for? :Not wavering with respect to the things I like! ;(12/23) How do you spend your time in the dressing room? :Intently fighting my nerves... |-|2019= ;(1/6) At what kinds of times do you "feel" or have you "felt" youth? :When dancing and sweating a lot! ;(1/13) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Tuna minced with onion!! ;(1/20) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :Since I haven't had many chances to meet all the fans, :I don't know yet... but I want to get to know you at concerts and events from now on!! ;(2/3) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :I definitely wouldn't go to begin with! ;(2/10) Who's a member you want to talk with or get to know better? :Takase-san. :Takase-san often comes to talk to me, calling out "Miyo~n!", and that makes me very happy! So I want to talk more with her and get to know her better (^^) ;(2/24) Did you have any embarrassing failures when you were little? :During my early middle school years at school, though I don't remember why thinking back on it now, I called out "Mo~ther!" in a loud voice and my homeroom teacher at the time heard me... ;(3/3) You're producing event goods! What would you make? :Stylish BEYOOOOONDS sweats that you can use as normal clothes too! ;(3/10) What makes you glad you were able to be a member of Hello! Project? :Being able to perform the songs I love through shuffles and such for real and not just as like a copy dance! :The outfits are also lovely (*´∇｀*) ;(3/17) What scents do you like? :Fragrant olive! ;(3/24) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Chicken tenders :Since my favorite types of chicken are healthy cuts and high-protein cuts, I feel like I'd be able to get by with just this! ;(3/31) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Acrobatics! :I want to learn it while my body is still properly nimble! lol ;(5/5) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :The color mix! :Writing the characters pretty and cool! ;(5/12) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Eguchi Saya-chan. :She wears glasses for her outfits in "Megane no Otokonoko" and "Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi", and looks great in them! ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Basil mayo tuna! References Category:Hirai Miyo Category:Pocket Morning